


Romance Languages

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: You've earned a spectacular reward from Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, Aria "Alibi" de Luca and Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez: all three of them, worshiping your cock, nuts, and ass. Lucky you!
Relationships: Aria "Alibi" de Luca/Reader, Elena "Mira" Maria Alvarez/Reader, Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon/Reader
Series: Gifts and Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Romance Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in July 2019 as part of my [Short Stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794?view_full_work=true)

You groan, trying to divide your focus evenly between all of the sights, sounds, and sensations you’re being subjected to. It’s impossible to focus on any one of them before your attention is drawn elsewhere, but you do your best.

Whenever you glance down to watch Mira slurping on the head of your shaft, her tongue rolling over the tip before she closes her lips around it to start suckling, you’re left gasping at just how much force she can exert through her lips onto your cock. It’s almost a shame that her mouth is occupied, because you’d adore the chance to hear her talk dirty in Spanish to you.

Then again, speaking is a luxury that isn’t being granted to either of the other two women servicing you.

Any chance to hear the Italian that Alibi might use to tease you is cast aside in favor of letting her mouth focus on worshipping your nuts, her lips teasing kisses all along your balls while she buries her face in your scrotum and makes a big show of sniffing. At this point, you’ve got to be sweating up a storm, what with how you’ve got three of the hottest Operators at your disposal, but Alibi doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, judging by how she’s giggling and nipping at the loose skin between your nuts, she’s enjoying the musk of your ballsack.

Twitch, meanwhile, isn’t getting any chances to speak the language of love, although her tongue is certainly romancing _something_. Namely, your ass, as the balaclava-wearing robotics expert spreads your cheeks with her hands, buries her face between your buttocks, and shoves her tongue right up your rear. She licks, slurps, and kisses your back hole as if it was your lips, giving your sensitive anus all the affection you could desire. It’s not French, but it’s elegant in its own way.

You’re standing there, triple-teamed by three terrific, titillating teases, and the bombardment of your senses is all that’s stopping you from being driven to action. You so, so badly want to grab Mira by the head and shove her face onto your dick, or grind your nutsack onto Alibi’s face until all she can see are your balls, or push your butt back against Twitch so she has no choice but to stick her tongue deeper up your ass. Only the triple sensation of wet sucking on your cock, sniffing on your balls, and licking of your ass is keeping you from getting the focus you need to do something reckless. Well, that and the realization that if you focus on any _one_ of them and take charge accordingly, the wonderful feelings of the other two’s ministrations will take a backseat, or fall off entirely.

So you stay there, legs shaking as Twitch eats your ass and Alibi licks your balls and Mira swallows your dick. Your crotch is a maelstrom of positive feedback, and your hands clench into fists as the pleasure overwhelms you.

With little more than a warning grunt, you cum, and somehow that drives all three to speed up even more. Twitch’s tongue is a whirlwind of wet, slick motion along and inside the star of your anus, the opening trembling with your release. Alibi brings a hand up to knead the nuts she’s paying reverence to with her nose and lips, feeling them tremble in her grip as they pump out their bounty. Mira has the biggest job to do, shoving her face onto your dick and swallowing down the load you’re firing off into your throat. One shot, then two, and then she pulls off and pushes you back so you start shooting fluid onto Alibi’s face, and then Twitch slides up from between your legs to get the last of your cumshot onto her waiting tongue, the muscle freshly withdrawn from your butt.

They crowd around your dick, chins pressed together, mouths open and tongues extended, each of their eyes begging for one more wave of your seed. You oblige them, ejaculating all over their pleading faces and hungry mouths, leaving them a hot, sticky, gooey mess.

The blood rushes from your head so fast that you almost fall over, but they steady you with hands on your thighs.

“ _Non_ _ancora_ ,” begs Alibi, pursing her cumstained lips, tan skin glazed with your load.

“ _No estamos terminado_ ,” confirms Mira, a sly little grin on her spunked-up face.

“ _Alons-y_ ,” orders Twitch, the ejaculate on her balaclava leaving long, dark streaks of fluid across the fabric.

You shudder, and your cock starts to stiffen again, balls still eager to release more loads. It seems you won’t be done with these three women yet, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Hopefully you can endure their affections.


End file.
